The Day We Felt Distance
by leleekyumin
Summary: Dia terus berjalan di keheningan malam, tak peduli tubuhnya terus saja menggigil kedinginan. dia hanya ingin berharap lagi,untuk yang kesekian kalinya, berharap ada sebuah cahaya yang dapat menuntunnya untuk dapat mengembalikan cintanya. mengembalikan sepotong hatinya pada pemiliknya. berharap, Lee Sungmin kembali padanya. A Kyumin fanfiction/Kyuhyun/Sungmin


...

Derap langkahnya terdengar di sela-sela keheningan malam bersalju. Dia terus berjalan tanpa peduli dinginnya salju yang turun menusuk kulit. Dia tak peduli, bahkan jika malam ini ia harus mati kedinginan, dia tak peduli.

Dengan langkah berat dia terus menyusuri jalanan sepi kota Seoul. Tidak, bukan dia tak ingin menemuinya malam ini. Apa bisa merindukan disebut tak ingin bertemu? Bahkan tak akan ada yang mengerti kerinduan seperti apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

Sebuah rumah makan kecil dan tersembunyi dari pusat kota. Itulah tujuannya berjalan di malam hari. Rumah makan itu cukup sempit dan terlihat sepi. Mungkin orang lain lebih tertarik berdiam diri di rumahnya yang hangat, atau pergi menghabiskan waktu minum-minum bersama teman, mungkin juga kekasih.

Cho Kyuhyun menghela napas sesaat, baginya masuk ke dalam rumah makan sekecil ini bukanlah hal biasa. Tapi, bukan itu yang mmberatkannya. Sekelebat memori-memori itu muncul begitu saja. Bahkan memejamkan mata tak membuat bayangan itu menghilang

" _Kau yakin mengajakku kesini? Bahkan ini terlalu malam untuk makan malam,Kyu!"_

" _Bagaimana jika ada yang mengenali kita?"_

" _Apa kau tak kedinginan hanya memakai sweater itu? Chaa ku kembalikan mantelmu!"_

" _Baiklah ayo kita masuk"_

Bahkan Kyuhyun masih mengingat rona merah yang tercetak jelas di wajah kekasihnya yang kedinginan, saat ia memaksa mengajaknya makan di tempat ini. Kemudian ia tersenyum kecil saat wajah indah itu tetap tersenyum walaupun udara sangat dingin diluar.

'Apakah hari ini aku akan mendapatkan senyumanmu lagi?' batinnya miris

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki memasuki rumah makan tersebut. Tempat yang entah mengapa sangat menyiksa baginya. Tempat, yang bahkan hanya menginjakkan kakinya saja membuat hatinya bergetar. Apakah dia boleh mundur? Salah. Apakah dia boleh memundurkan waktu? Pada saat semua baik baik saja, baginya. Pada saat ia masih mendapat hangatnya sepasang tangan mungil yang selalu menggenggamnya. Pada saat detak jantungnya terus berdegup seirama dengan kata 'saranghae' mengalun indah dari mulut kekasihnya. Oh Tuhan, bolehkah ia masih menganggapnya kekasih?

Tak terasa air mata itu turun begitu saja, tak dihiraukan tatapan keheranan dari beberapa orang yang kebetulan (dan sialnya) melihatnya menangis bak pecundang. Ini langkah pertamanya, tapi air mata bodoh ini sudah jatuh. Apa benar ia sepecundang ini? Ah geuree, bukankah Cho Kyuhyun memang pecundang. Bagus, sekarang dia tersenyum dengan bodohnya. Jika ada wartawan sudah dipastikan besok akan muncul artikel tentang member sebuah boyband yang gila.

Kyuhyun POV

Aku melangkah lagi. Entah ini keinginan hatiku atau hanya kakiku yang terus saja melangkah. Bahkan aku tak merasa seperti berjalan. Tangga inipun tak terasa olehku jika aku tak mencoba melihat kebawah.

Jadi seperti itukah wajah sendunya, wajah yang membuatku gila hanya karena berusaha melupakannya. Bagaimana rasanya tak gila jika semakin dilupakan maka wajah itu terus berkelebatan dalam ingatan.

Wajah yang selalu kutunggu-tunggu senyumnya, wajah yang rasanya selalu membuatku ingin mati akhir-akhir ini

"hai" oh aku merasa suaraku bergetar. Dan aku bersumpah melihat matanya basah. Apa ia (juga) baru saja menangis?

"Hai juga, hmm mian membuatmu menyusulku tengah malam seperti ini. Aku hanya... kesepian mungkin"

 _Tidak, jangan katakan itu!_

"Ini dini hari, kurasa." Dan kulihat senyuman diwajahnya, tapi bukan senyuman yang ingin kulihat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" dia bertanya padaku? Benarkah?

Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana itu baik-baik saja "seperti yang kau lihat."

Dan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras melihat laki-laki di hadapannya mengenggam cangkir kopinya lebih erat. Oh apa aku salah menjawab? Entahlah "hmm bagaimana denganmu? Hyung?"

Kyuhyun POV end

"hmm, bagaimana denganmu? Hyung" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada rendahnya

Tak ingin menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama, Sungmin memilih untuk tersenyum. Tersenyum semanis mungkin, khawatir Kyuhyun tak akan melihat senyumannya lagi. Dan berharap Kyuhyun juga tersenyum, dia sangat merindukan itu. Kyuhyun yang tersenyum untuknya, ah Sungmin bermimpi.

"selamat untuk album keduamu, dan mian baru sempat mengucapkannya sekarang. Aku tak bisa membeli albummu tapi aku harap kau mau menandatanginya nan..." kata-kata sungmin terputus saat merasakan sebuah tangan yang sedingin es menggenggam tangan mungil miliknya. Sungmin mendongak dan melihat wajah sendu Kyuhyun.

"Apa wajahku tak pantas dilihat olehmmu, Min?"

Dan kedua pasang mata itu hanya bisa saling menatap. Terkadang kata-kata pun tak bisa menyampaikan perasaan seseorang. Sungmin merasa tak ingin berbohong lagi, tidak! Dia tak kuat lagi berbohong di hadapan Kyuhyun. Dia begitu mencintai laki-laki ini, laki-laki yang dunia bilang tak boleh dicintainya. Laki-laki yang sampai sekarang masih dia sebut namanya dalam doa.

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin. Apa aku boleh mengucapkannya lagi? Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae."

Tapi, apa dunia kan mengerti cinta mereka?

Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya, melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dengan tak rela. Menatap mata Kyuhyun hanya membuatnya kembali terpuruk, dan dia memilih pergi.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, hyung. Kau masih mencintaiku." Gumaman Kyuhyun masih terdengar olehnya. Tapi sungmin tak peduli, bahkan hatinya tak membaik setelah mendengar kata cinta itu.

Sungmin terlalu mencintainya. Dia hanya pecundang yang tak bisa mempertahankan cintanya. Dia tak sanggup melawan dunia, demi cintanya. "Mianhae, Kyu, Mianhae"

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin dengan tangan terkepal. Apakah seperti ini saja? Hanya seperti ini pertemuan mereka? Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh " _bahkan melihatku saja membuatmu menderita, Min? Apa aku terlalu banyak menyakitimu?"_ Cho Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Sungmin berlalu menuju kasir dan membayar tagihan makanan yang ia pesan. Apa ia terlalu kejam meninggalkan Kyuhyun, berkali kali. Tidak, ia tak meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tak ingin meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya dijauhkan dari Kyuhyun, oleh takdir, oleh dunia. Dia tak sanggup meninggalkan Kyuhyun, tak akan pernah sanggup. Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menangis dalam langkahnya.

Kyuhyun berlari terengah-engah keluar dari rumah makan. Oh Tuhan semoga dia belum terlambat. Lelaki itu menengok kekanan dan kiri, berharap sungmin-nya belum terlalu jauh untuk digapainya, walaupun di tahu, dunia sudah begitu kejamnya menjauhkan mereka. Ya, dia tahu, bukan sungmin yang meninggalkannya, Sungmin tak pernah meninggalkannya.

Sungmin berjalan gontai menuju mobil yang ia parkir di sebuah minimarket. Tapi hatinya tak ingin mencapai mobil itu. Dia bahkan berharap bisa berjalan mundur dan mengembalikan waktu, pada saat semua masih baik-baik saja, baginya, dan bagi Kyuhyun. Bahkan air mata itu tetap saja keluar. ' _Sakit ini, apa Kyuhyun juga merasakan sakit seperti ini?'_ Batinnya menangis

Air mata itu terus saja mengalir. Langkahnya terhenti, dan air matanya mengalir lebih deras seiring dengan pelukan yang ia terima. Kyuhyun memelukanya dengan sangat erat, membisikkan lagi kata-kata cinta yang sangat ingin selalu dia dengar.

"saranghae, mianhae, aku tak bisa melepasmu, aku tak sanggup lagi. Bisakah kita menghentikan ini?" Kyuhyun menangis dalam pelukannya. Kyuhyunnya menangis, sungmin berbalik, tak ingin lagi membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis seorang diri.

Malam bersalju yang dingin, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih berpelukan. Berpelukan seakan tak ada lagi hari esok, berpelukan tanpa peduli yang melihat atau merekan tingkah mereka. Berpelukan, tanpa peduli masalah apa lagi yang akan mereka hadapi besok. Berpelukan, tanpa peduli seberapa banyak orang akan menghujat cinta mereka. Kyuhyun hanya ingin Sungmin memeluknya, yang sungmin inginkan hanya Kyuhyun memeluknya.

End


End file.
